


Ghost Witch

by sasquatchjdd



Category: Danny Phantom, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasquatchjdd/pseuds/sasquatchjdd
Summary: A Mismagius flees from a ghost and flies through the Fenton Ghost Portal. The Mismagius collides with Sam and they fly through the Fenton Dream Catcher, fusing them into one person. She now has to deal with a very mischievous side. Sam will now help Danny in protecting Amity Park, while having memories of a completely different world. One shot, maybe a sequel if this does well.
Kudos: 9





	Ghost Witch

**Author's Note:**

> I have read several fan fiction where Paulina had referred to Sam as a witch. Later on I had been playing a Pokemon Rom-Hack and I caught a Misdreavus. This idea was born. I decided that I am not going to limit Sam to just four moves. It really won’t make sense if I did since Danny has so many.

“words” = talking

“ **words** ” = Pokemon talking translation (ghosts can understand but humans can’t)

‘ _words’_ = thinking

“ _words_ ” = memories/recording

**-line-break-to-the-story-**

“MISMAGIUS,” she shouted as she let loose a Shadow Ball on the white and green ghost that reminded her of an Arbok. As the Shadow Ball struck the serpent went flying. “ **Take that you stupid jerk. It was JUST a prank dude. Seriously, SOME ghosts just don’t know how to take a joke.** ”

‘U _gh. I just ha_ _aaa_ _d to follow that_ _D_ _riffloon to_ _one of_ _the spirit worlds. All I wanted to do was prank him_ _for stealing my_ _sisters_ _Dusk_ _stone,_ _but noooo._ _He disappears on me and leaves me to fight these jerks._ _’_ she thought to herself then paused in thought. ‘ _well…_ _maybe I wouldn’t be fighting them if I had left them alone…’_ She looks around seeing that she is surrounded by green blob like creatures with tentacles that remind her of Tentacool, several Arcanine like creatures, and a creature that reminded her of a Rapidash with no horn and with wings made of fire. Ooh, and a really big bug that looked like a Beedrill without the giant drills. Except, you know, their covered in the aftermath of her pranks, every thing from being covered in ink and mud and glue and feathers to full on burn marks.

“ **Oh well. At least it was fun** ”. These words probably weren't the best for her to say, because all of the surrounding ghosts had only gotten angrier. The wasp came in launching its stinger like projectiles, causing Mismagius to dodge the rapid-fire Poison Sting like attack. Her dodging nearly placed her in range of a grapple by one of the Ectopusses. She took that out with Psychic, launching it into the very ghost wasp that began this assault, causing both to crash into a foliage covered-floating island nearby.

“ **Ha ha, I win again**.” she teased. At this a ghost wolf lunged to bite her, to which she responded with a sucker punch before it could connect. Taking the initiative she immediately used Hex on the flaming Pegasus. A circular symbol appeared below it. With a sudden flash of purple light the creature gave a yowl of pain before shoving its wings forward. This launched a fireball that she didn’t dodge in time.

As Mismagius was blown back by the attack she was immediately grappled by an ectopuss only to be thrown painfully into the island below. She purposely cried out as the wasp landed a hit with its stinger. Though it only landed one as the other shots went wide. A little known fact about Mismagius is that their cries cause massive headaches and hallucinations…

… that were now affecting all her assailants.

The ghost hounds were lunging at air and other ghosts around them while the Pegasus was stomping and kicking at any sound it heard, catching the snake across its torso. The snake in turn wrapped around the Pegasus itself and bit down. This caused the Pegusus to yowl in pain and flare its fire causing an explosion which took down several nearby ghosts, snake included. After the attack died down it panted a few times before collapsing.

Before her foes could recover she used Psyshock on the ghost wasp to take it out of the fight. The wasp dodged by sheer luck but the attack still hit the Ectopuss that she threw. This however allowed the wasp to recover to which it sped towards her with the intent to drive her into the ground. As she moved out of the way it turned and fired what reminded Mismagius of a green String Shot. Of course she did not survive this long only to fall for something like that. She used Psychic to move a fallen log between her and the attack, covering the log in the stuff, before throwing it at the wasp. It did not dodge in time, now finding itself trapped under the log on its back.

Mismagius quickly looked around noticing that there were very few opponents left to fight. “ **Ha, there’s only a couple o’ chumps left. This WILL be easy.** ”

“You would think that wouldn’t you?” she was startled by this new voice as all of the remaining ghosts stiffened in what could only be described as fear. She started to look around to see where the voice came from. At first she only saw the green of the world around her with the occasional floating purple door or island. Finally her eyes laid upon a large human/skeletal ghost in an immaculate white suit and fedora directly above her. He was surrounded by twenty to thirty glowing armored police. To many to reliably fight.

“ **Um… Hi there? I… don’t remember doing anything to you guys?** ” she said questionably as she noted that the new ghosts had weapons aimed at her.

The bone white ghost gave her an authoritative look before speaking in a southern accent. “Destruction of property-multiple counts, assault-multiple counts, disturbing the peace with your so called pranks-multiple counts,” the tall ghost looks around at the collapsed creatures around him, “animal abuse-multiple counts. Looks like somebodies earned herself six thousand five hundred years in prison.”

“ **Wait, what? I refuse to go to jail like that.** ” she said as she prepared to bolt in the opposite direction. She could already sense that all of these ghosts were stronger than the ones she fought a few minutes ago. None of them at the same level as her but the leader could at least give her a run for her money. Though even then she’d probably soundly win if it wasn’t for his, far to many, freaking lackeys.

Chalkie White the officer’s (as she dubbed him in her mind) eyes narrowed dangerously, “Rejecting my authority-one count, resisting arrest-one count. That brings you up to nine thousand years.”

“ **What? you’re making that up. Plus that sentence is completely ridiculous AND I didn’t even get a trial.** ” she said in a nervous yet accusing tone.

Chalkie White smiled dangerously. “And? I am the law around here. The judge, jury, and executioner.” He chuckled to himself darkly. “So are we gonna do this the painful way or are we gonna do this the REALLY painful way?”

She chuckled nervously as she looked for an escape route. “ **What about the easy non-painful way?** ”

“We don’t do that around here”. He said in cruel amusement.

‘ _well… crap._ ’ as she thought this she bolted as fast as she could. Her speed had apparently surprised the tall white ghost as he ordered his men to attack with no small amount of urgency. She cried out loud hoping to give herself some extra time. Once again ghosts around her began to grab their heads in pain and confusion, including the boss. Unfortunately, many of her pursuers were wearing helmets that offered protection from her yells. As soon as her pursuers were aware of what she was doing Mismagius found herself under heavy weapons fire, forcing her to dodge left and right around green blasts of energy she found streaking passed her. A combination of experience and luck being the only reason she had not been struck by their attacks.

The pursuit lasted for quit some time. As she was fleeing they would occasionally pass an island and from it the local ghosts would launch attacks at Mismagius and those chasing her. And as time passed, regardless of such distractions, it became obvious that she would not be able to out run them. While she was by far faster than them, they had vehicles, and it was her that was wearing down.

During the chase she had noticed several swirling portals and that ghosts would occasionally enter or leave. Up ahead she saw another portal. It was locked in a metal frame sitting on a platform of rock. There was a path leading from it further into the ghost zone. A plan was made and she went with it.

Checking on her antagonists she saw that most of them were still there at a distance and gaining, even if they had slightly banged up vehicles now. She quickly dove passed the portal, flying underneath the platform and out of sight before turning invisible. Then she carefully crafted a copy of herself out of energy and sent it flying in plain sight of those chasing her.

She watched as the ghost cops chased after her unstable copy, including Chalkie White, before flying up to the portal and charging through it at full speed.

\---------------------

As she came though the portal she saw a lab and a darkly dressed human girl. That was all she managed to see as she could not slow down in time and collided with the human. Her shout of “ **look out** ” having not been very helpful. After this they tumbled further until they crashed through a large… glowing… dream catcher?

They fell through it together and suddenly her mind was filled with thoughts and memories and a personality that weren’t hers. Was she Mismagius? Was she Sam? Why did she remember being both of them?

She heard a crash as she hit the ground. Was that her? But… no that sounded like metal. She opened her eyes and saw the Fenton Dream Catcher had fallen over and broke as the ring holding the dream catcher itself fell to pieces where it landed. That’s when she remembered the time her (Sam’s?) friend Danny was split into his human and ghost halves by the dream catcher. How they needed it to merge them back together.

Sam gripped her head to try to help with the splitting pain as she remembered that there was a bathroom in the lab with a mirror. Mismagius let out a pained sound as she stood from the ground, where laid on her side. She would be able to see herself. As she quickly made her way to the bathroom she was briefly surprised to find herself floating. (but that’s normal right? Most ghosts do that.) Mismagius shook her head to clear her thoughts as she quickly got used to floating and opened the door. As she saw herself in the mirror she saw her regular eyes, with the whites being yellow, the iris being the same shade of red as her gemstones and her white pupils. (but… wait? Her eyes are violet… Right?) Her skin was a shade or two darker from Sam’s regular skin tone with a very light purple tint.

Sam held herself steady on the sink as she stared into the mirror, groaning as she did. As she did she noticed that she had a large witches hat with two ear like juts on the side of the top on her head (but wait… that’s a part of her body. Right?) and that she was wearing robe like dress that extended just above her knees. The sides of the dress were longer than the rest and reached the middle of her lower leg. At about her waist there were three red gemstones. The largest of which was just under her belly button with two smaller gems on either side. The largest was about the size of her fist. Her arms had long sleeves that extended passed her hands. Her legs were covered in purple stocking and she wore boots on her feet.(she didn’t remember having arms or legs or sleeves before. But she does now?) The back and tip of her hat would end in a wisp, as would the bottom of the dress/robes and ends of her sleeves. Her clothes were dark purple with the wisps getting a lighter shade the farther they went.

There was a flash of red as a similarly colored ring surrounded Mismagius and it traveled the length of her body. As it did it reverted her back into the body of Samantha Manson. Through her migraine she had a realization.

Oh…

Sam and Mismagius merged together. Not overshadowing.

Like actually merged.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is another one shot that I wrote mostly because I thought it would be interesting. I don’t intend to add a second chapter to this. Though if my HDHD and writers block allow I might write a sequel.
> 
> The mismagius is about level fifty/fifty-five. If walker was a pokemon I imagine he would be level forty-five, maybe level fifty.
> 
> I am working on the next chapter for A Gift From The Sea. The only reason it is not already done and out is that I have had a bout of writers block on that story for a while. Sorry about that. Makes focusing difficult.
> 
> Please leave a review and any criticisms you may have.


End file.
